


intertwined

by throughout



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: At the beginning of their relationship, Drabble, M/M, Malec, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughout/pseuds/throughout
Summary: he had to know. that this was more than a moment, a night. that whatever this was, this feeling deep inside him that felt as strong as a great, rushing gust of wind, and as pure as the driven snow, would last longer than the time it took for the sun to rise, reminding them of the life that carried on outside this loft in brooklyn.





	intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble inspired by an anonymous prompt, "malec + the song intertwined by dodie clark"
> 
> i recently hit 400 followers on tumblr, so i'm doing a fic giveaway! [send me prompts](http://aleclightbaene.tumblr.com/ask) ❤︎ feel free to be as detailed as you want, or you can also choose to give me free reign!
> 
> find me on tumblr [@goldenalec](http://aleclightbaene.tumblr.com/) <3 (previously @aleclightbaene)

it was an entirely new, and beautiful thing, magnus realised, to breathe through another person.

the first time they spent the night together, it had been completely unplanned. they’d lost track of time, talking for hours until even the sounds of the perpetually awake city outside had dulled. it was a moment trapped in amber. the two of them sprawled out on the plush carpet, legs tangled together. the curve of alec’s lip cutting through the soft light from the fireplace.

magnus had felt as though the world had centered in on the man across from him. like nothing was as important, or as earth-shattering, or as absolutely _stunning_ as having alexander lightwood lying next to him in the late hours of the night, soft shadows cast over the planes of his beautiful face by his eyelashes, an arm tucked underneath his head and the other resting, nervously, over magnus’ torso. he had been utterly silent, as if even the slightest noise would shatter the moment. then, magnus had placed his hand on his cheek, letting his thumb run gently over the curve of his cheekbone, and alec’s eyes had fluttered shut.

he turned his head, and pressed his lips gently to magnus’ palm, and magnus had lost his breath completely.

there were so many things he wanted to say. so many thoughts, and feelings, running around inside him. like why he felt more vulnerable than he’d felt in his entire life, but also _safe,_ so incredibly safe, like all it took was the feeling of alec’s fingers against the dip in his back to feel alive again. like why it felt like he’d smiled more than he thought he was capable of, smiles that tore themselves from the deepest part of his heart.

he had to know. that this was more than a moment, a night. that whatever this was, this feeling deep inside him that felt as strong as a great, rushing gust of wind, and as pure as the driven snow, would last longer than the time it took for the sun to rise, reminding them of the life that carried on outside this loft in brooklyn.

“will you stay?” he’d asked, a simple enough question, perhaps just enquiring if alec planned on spending the night. to the outside observer, it wouldn’t have seemed as it really was: magnus offering every part of himself, for whatever he was worth.

_can you take what i have to give to you?_

he let his finger find the corner of alec’s eye, feather-light touches over sensitive skin that would crinkle in moments of unabashed joy.  

_say you can. say you can take everything i have, all that i am._

“yes.” alec breathed, an instantaneous answer. like that _yes_ had been resting on the tip of his tongue, like it had been waiting to find its way to the person it belonged to.

magnus felt his heart stutter in his chest. he lowered his thumb to alec’s bottom lip, pulling gently until the seam was exposed, and then he surged forward and captured his lips in a kiss that felt as timeless as the sun itself. breaths combined, skin tingling, and magnus handed himself over completely. 

he had pulled back, just to see the way the light from the fire made alec’s eyes glitter, the rings of green around irises shining like emeralds. and he knew that this was given once, actually _feeling,_ awake and alive and as though the clouds had cleared and fresh air had poured into his lungs.

he kissed him again, for that breath, and that heartbeat, and all that came with it.


End file.
